It Had To Be You
by LokiBufoon
Summary: Lucille Romanoff has just been saved from Hydra by her sister Natasha and the other Avengers. She struggles with being apart of the Avengers but meanwhile she develops feelings for Bucky. However she is convinced he is using her for information. Bucky/OC


_First Avengers fic - hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 __"Romanoff?"

"Yes?"

"The other Romanoff.."

You glared up at your sister and sighed before raising an eyebrow at Tony. He sat down opposite you and pushed forward some files. It had been up for discussion for quite some time whether you were ready to take on an assignment. It had taken four years for Natasha to find you and take you back from Hydra. The russian mafia had given you over quite quickly. Luckily you weren't the ones they experimented on, you had no idea why they were keeping you around. You were probably bait for the avengers.

"Lucille.."

"Luce will work just fine" You scoffed turning away.

You were still getting used to interaction with everyone else, you didn't know these people. You had learnt to keep your guard up and your head down for most of your life as an assassin. Natasha would often curse at you in Russian, telling you to play nice. It had been many months now and some of the guys you could get on with like Steve and Clint, but Tony just lived to frustrate you.

"We need you to fly out to Moscow in a few days with Bucky and Steve, you will be spying and obtaining information from one of Mondeli, no attacks, no takedowns" Tony stated

"Is Steve doing the seduction technique this time or am I?" You stated with a smirk as you flicked through the pages of the file.

"Just get it done Romanoff." 

* * *

You had been running on the treadmill for at least half an hour when you noticed some of the guys flood in for training practice. Your eyes met the piercing blue ones of Bucky. You snapped your gaze away before hitting the stop button on the treadmill. It wasn't you didn't like Bucky, he had taken you under his wing almost immediately when he found out you had been kidnapped by Hydra. He wouldn't make you talk, he would just let you know he was there. Whether t was through reading books together, training together or even just sitting and enjoying each others company. It was nice for a while but then you became suspicious, you were convinced he was getting to know you to obtain information. That you were just another mission to him. You couldn't help but admit to yourself that you missed your talks and you missed his company. And that ultimately, you missed him.

"Lucy, you're with Bucky" Steve ordered before handing you a practice knife.

You nodded to Bucky briefly, trying not to look at his white vest and his chestnut locks. You couldn't let yourself be tempted by him any longer.

"Ready sarge?" You stated putting on a small smirk. He nodded again and got into a fighting stance.

You attacked him almost straight away, going for his legs. There was little to no point you attempting to take down his upper body as he had the advantage there. But you were small and you were quick. But not quick enough.

Bucky went to kick you in the face but you managed to duck just in time. But then you realised he wasn't aiming for your face, you felt your hand unclasp the knife through the pressure of his boot. You watched as the knife went in the air and he managed to catch it. You ducked under his swing and swung your body around his torso. One leg around his waist and one around his arm attached to the knife. You put an insane amount of pressure on his head and on his shoulder, rendering his normal arm useless.

"May as well drop it sarge, you don't want to pass out."

You watched him smirk and felt his metal arm jolt against your leg. You realised he was playing you all along. You felt your leg raise higher and higher until he managed to swing you to the floor. He clambered ontop of you, his knees against your arms and his feet holding your legs down. He gave a low whistle before placing the fake knife against your neck. He leant down, his hair brushing your cheek and his lips were against your ear.

"Well done doll, you just got yourself killed" He murmured before pulling himself off you.

You glared, your face red from the fighting and you could see Natasha smirking at you out the corner of her eye.

"You need to be on your game more Luce" She yelled.

"Yob tvoyu ma!" You yelled

"Your mother is my mother too!" She replied with a grin.


End file.
